Miyuki-chan in Green Drug Land
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Miyuki-chan gets sent by Watanuki to the Green Drug to get an after school job, but Kakei and company are supposed to teach her more than how to stock shelves. Only tagged as In Progress because I may get more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miyuki-Chan in Green Drug Land

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Just the usual stuff from Legal Drug and Miyuki-chan, Watanuki is in the background.

Rating: M

Summary: Miyuki-chan gets sent by Watanuki to the Green Drug to get an after school job, but Kakei and company are supposed to teach her more than how to stock shelves.

Warnings: Some sexual situations, it is a Miyuki-chan fic after all.

Author's Notes: This is inspired by my husband and his latest fan fic project.

Disclaimer: Legal Drug, Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, and xxxHolic names and characters, belong to CLAMP.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: July 28, 2013, 4:30 PM

Word Count: 2,072

"So you're interviewing for a new employee?" Kazahaya asked, bowing up like a demented tom cat that had just spotted an interloper. "You won't be cutting my hours, will you?"

Kakei smiled warmly. "I have more lucrative side work for you and Rikuo. She'll be filling in so you can do more side work. You do want more side work, don't you?"

"Yes, sir, I want more side work because it does pay more, but I don't want to lose hours here, too!" Kazahaya's hands clenched in front of his chest. "I need the money."

Rikuo poked his head out from the family planning aisle and said, "Quit your whining. You can't be in two places at once."

"Mind your own business, asshole!" Kazahaya shouted and waved a fist towards Rikuo's nose.

"It's my business when you wormed out of stocking this aisle because you're such a prude."

"Now, boys, be on your best behavior when Miyuki-chan comes in for her interview. The Dimensional Wizard recommended her. It seems she lost her previous job because of an unfortunate condition that causes her to be late. He assures me that her condition will not be a problem working for the Green Drug."

"Does Watanuki-san have a job? Jobs from his wish shop always pay so well. Please say he has something," Kazahaya pleaded.

Rikuo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The last time you took a job from the wish shop your hair almost got burn off."

"Well you, should have showed up on time!" Kazahaya said with a sneer and then hissed cattily.

The bell for the front door rang. In sauntered Saiga. As he passed Kazahaya, he gave the teen a firm smack on the rump and said, "You look all flustered, kid. You let Rikuo get you all hot and bothered again? You should demand some satisfaction from that cool cucumber."

Rikuo let out a disgruntled huff of air and went back to stocking the condoms and lubricant that Kazahaya refused to touch from embarrassment.

Kazahaya's face turned bright red as he rubbed his backside to mitigate the sting from Saiga's hand. "Saiga-san! Don't do that!"

"All in good fun, kid," Saiga said. He then threw his arm around Kakei's neck and nuzzled his lover's ear. "So what's this you wanted me to help you with?"

Kakei caressed Saiga's face and nodded. "Yes, I wanted you to help interview the girl I want to hire as a new part-timer. Watanuki-san recommended her."

"Watanuki-san? Wow! What is she? Some fairy? Demon? Ghost? Not another vampire?" Saiga asked, looking leery.

"No, just a girl with a, how shall I put it, an active fantasy life. She needs a job where she can't be threatened by her active imagination," Kakei said. He then gave a slight chuckle that betrayed his devious side. "And here, well, she won't have the problem the Dimensional Wizard described."

"Hun?" Kazahaya asked.

"That reminds me, Kazahaya-kun. You are never to touch her or take anything directly from her hands," Kakei insisted with a gentle, concerned expression.

Gales of harsh, sarcastic laugher came from the family planning aisle. Rikuo's voice called out, "Him touch a girl? That's rich. I don't even think he touches himself."

"I touch myself plenty, you jerk! Wait a minute..." Kazahaya blushed furiously when Saiga whistled.

"You shouldn't waste all that energy on yourself, kid," Saiga said. Kazahaya looked as if he wanted to melt into the floor and die. Rikuo was now letting out more vicious chuckles.

"You son-of-a...!" Kazahaya screamed right before launching himself into the aisle Rikuo was restocking. The bell rang again and they all paused and looked to the front door where the young girl in the school uniform stood. She was obviously nervous as she glanced around the store. There was such an innocent look in those large, cerulean eyes.

She walked over to Kakei and asked, "Are you the pharmacist Kakei-san?"

"Yes, my dear. You must be Miyuki-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you. Watanuki has told me so much about you." To which, the girl's face turned fuchsia, and she started giggling nervously. "Don't worry, he only told me what was necessary. Why don't you join me in the back for your interview. Boys, I think the magazines need organizing and the new shipment of toothpaste came in."

Rikuo said, "Yeah, get to that toothpaste, Kazahaya."

"You idiot! I wanted to do the magazines!" the boy with lighter hair howled in indignity.

"I'm pulling seniority," Rikuo said and plodded off to the magazine racks as Kazahaya fumed, stomping off to the stockroom.

Kakei gave Miyuki-chan the most charming, warm smile and said, "Ignore them. You could say, there is some unrequited tension between them. Shall we go to my office? This is Saiga-san, by the way, he'll be sitting in on our interview."

"Yes, sir," she said, with a more relaxed expression.

* * *

She went sobbing to Watanuki-san about losing her job at the diner. Yes, she worked for him, no, more like she was his indentured servant, but she also worked at a great diner. She was hoping to get rid of her female tormentors by working for Watanuki-san as a second job, but that was a whole different story. He put her through the ringer most days, but she'd do anything to get rid of those horny women intent on groping her and taking her virginity.

Unfortunately, how she lost her diner job was that her problem manifested itself and several busty diner waitresses wanted to tear her clothes off. She'd thought she'd hit her head on the door, but it was one of those endless loops where she was continuously molested until her alarm clock hit 7:31 and would summon her from sleep.

This time she had managed to hide under the strange boxing ring, but, of course, she was prowled after and made nearly naked by another waitress. She ended up fired from her diner job, because, in fact, she couldn't break free of the loop in time and was late in real life.

She went to Watanuki-san in tears, and he only sighed and shook his head. He said, "You aren't listening to me and doing what I recommended. I guess I'll have to find you a second job where you can make it on time. I know just the place." With that, he made a call and, before she knew it, she was here, interviewing with with very attractive, androgynous pharmacist.

Kakei sat on the sofa and the man with sunglasses sat on the arm of the sofa, resting his arm around Kakei's shoulders. Miyuki-chan found it endearing to see such close friends. She hoped to find a close friend, too, but not one that kept pushing their hands up her skirt all the time, or pinching her nipples; that was the worst.

"So, Miyuki-chan dear, let's put aside your condition that Watanuki has made me aware of. Why don't you tell me about your customer service skills."

She brightened and nodded. "I believe whole heartedly that the customer comes first, and that I should do anything to please the customer." She heard the words leave her mouth and blushed furiously, sensitive to her plight. "No... I mean that... uh... I should do anything to satisfy the customer... no... I mean... well I should do anything the customer ask me to do... no... that isn't right either!"

Kakei gave a soft chuckle, but it didn't make her feel self conscious. He patted her on the hand and said, "It's okay if you're nervous. I understand. Okay, how about stocking shelves and doing inventory of the merchandise."

"I firmly believe in putting every thing out there for the customers to see, and at least putting my hands on the most sought after products at least daily." Miyuki-chan felt her face get beat red and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Again, she was keenly aware this man knew her plight, and what just tumbled from her mouth made her sound like such an improper girl.

Saiga snickered, which made her very self conscious. Kakei gave him a mildly annoyed glance over the top of his eyeglasses and then Saiga said, "Sorry about that."

"We're kind of informal around here. We need you to fill in when the boys are doing some of my side jobs. I assume the Dimensional Wizard told you about the nature of our shop? It's very similar to the wish shop, only you won't be doing any of those side jobs, just waiting on customers for the drug store side."

"I will be performing for you and your other employees in a different way from how I preform for Watanuki and the girls. Oh no! I did it again!" Her face grew hotter.

"Well then, it would seem that you really do need a job at the Green Drug. Here, you won't have the problems you face in the dark of night, alone, in your bed," Kakei said with a twinkle in his eye that indicated he had a mischievous side and totally knew more about Miyuki-chan's problem than what she wanted him to know. "After all, at the Green Drug we believe in a lot of recreational activity to eliminate stress. Whether it be solitary activity, or pairing up for some healthy stimulation. However, the Dimensional Wizard seems to think we can teach you how solitary recreational activity can be beneficial to your health and very pleasurable."

Saiga snickered and gave Kakei's shoulders a rub. "Yeah, but I like pairing up for my recreational activities around here."

Kakei gave him a gentle, yet firm, chiding look over the top of glasses, but Miyuki-chan couldn't interpret everything in the men's body language towards one another. It was something akin to how her tormentors gazed at her half naked body. She shuddered remembering the Red Queen in Wonderland.

Watanuki's words came to her and angered her again. He insisted that she invited that woman to put her hand between her legs. She felt her face getting hot and her thighs tingling at remembering how the woman whipped her until almost making her compliant. Fortunately, her alarm clock at went off at 7:31 before things got really risqué.

Kakei said, "But normally those activities are limited to after working hours. You understand Miyuki-chan?"

"Yes, sir," she said, but really had no clue what the man was referring to. Maybe they had a softball team and she could get in on some sports. That would be fun.

Kakei did give her the most charming smile. "Of course, I like to give overtime where you can learn about recreational activities. So do you think you'd be agreeable to learning new things? To stay after work and acquire extra information? After all, that was the whole reason the Dimensional Wizard sent you, so you could learn one particular, new skill set."

Miyuki-chan was totally baffled about what Watanuki-san wanted her to learn, but she did need the second job, because she so wanted to earn the money for her new video game system, and Watanuki didn't pay in cash. She had to buy a new video game system because hers broke as she was trying to get away from the women trying to pull her back into it. "I'm willing to learn anything you want to teach me. I trust you'll be a good teacher."

Kakei only sighed. "Let's hope so. You're hired. You start on Monday after school."

Before she happily left his office Kakei said, "Miyuki-chan, by the way, we play mah-jongg every payday." He looked over at her over the top of his eyeglasses, and an insidious gleam appeared for half a moment. He then adopted his kindly persona again and it put Miyuki-chan at ease. "And we play for keeps around here. I think you'll make a great partner for Kazahaya."

"Oh... I'm not terribly fond of mah-jongg." She remembered her strip mah-jongg partners and didn't want to end up in that situation again.

"Yes, but I think the version I'll come up with will decrease most of the problems you have that Watanuki told me about." He gave her such a warm smile and said, "I promise, if you trust me, I'll help alleviate your burden."

She nodded, uncertain, and fled quickly. Joy filled her heart that she had another job, and Watanuki had promised her she would not be touched by the men that worked at this shop. Peace and quite. Little did she know...

* * *

After she left the store, Saiga turned to Kakei and whistled. "Wow, is she a stuttering cluster of hormones or what?"

"That's why Watanuki sent her to us. He wants us to help her learn how to masturbate so that she doesn't have such a build up of her power. If she can wear herself out, then she won't dimension hop and cause trouble by ripping apart space and time."

"What? He sent a girl to four gay guys to learn how to masturbate? You've got to be kidding me?"

"You see, she needs to find release, and she's too uptight in situations where she could be the romantic interest. Here, when she realizes we aren't interest in her, she'll relax and listen to direction from us like a good girl."

"Are you sure she'll take directions on how to pleasure herself when we explain it?"

"Oh yes, I've foreseen it. I've already order some of the stock that will peak her interest," Kakei said, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, hiding the wicked gleam in his eyes.

End? Maybe...

A/N: I don't know if I'll continue with this or not. It depends on my mood, but I would like to. I'll just leave it at saying "Never Ending."


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki-chan in Green Drug Land, part 2:

(In which, Kazahaya accidentally takes a trip to Wonderland)

Miyuki-chan wasn't sure what she'd done to Kazahaya, but she was sure it was her fault, somehow. He was sprawled against the magazine racks, drooling. "Um... Kazahaya-sempai...?"

Watanuki and Kakei and Saiga had all repeatedly told her NOT to touch Kazahaya under any circumstances. They didn't tell her why, just that he would have 'issues' if she did. She grabbed the broom handle and poked Kazahaya's cheek with it. He wasn't coming to, so she panicked, even though this whole thing was really his fault.

She was tying her apron when her shift started, but it was lopsided. "Not that way, noobie!" Kazahaya hissed, waving a finger in the air. The slightly older, catty boy wasn't thrilled having her working part time at the Green Drug, at first, because he wanted lots of hours.

Then Rikuou pointed out he would no longer be at the bottom of the food chain. Then Kazahaya got devilishly bossy, but Miyuki-chan figured she wouldn't have to work with him too much, because of an increase in his 'side work.'

"Let me show you how it's done!" Kazahaya insisted and marched up behind her.

"Uh... Kazahaya-sempai, you know about..." Before she could stop him, he yanked at the knotted apron, brushing her back with his knuckles. He groaned suddenly. She looked behind her and was surprised to see his goldish-brown eyes glaze over. He toppled back into the magazine racks and was out, drooling on Cosmo Japan issues, nonetheless.

* * *

Kazahaya woke and turned his eyes towards his pink alarm clock. Pink? Hun? It read 7:31 and panic hit. He was late. He jumped out of bed, sending stuffed animals flying. Stuffed animals? Hun? Hun?

Oh well, he flung open the closet and was dismayed to see nothing but a school girl's uniforms. What? That couldn't be right! He threw one on, because he was going to be late! He bolted downstairs grabbed a slice of toast and his school bag.

As he was running and nibbling toast, a woman in a sexy bunny suit skateboarded by shouting how she was late. He was so amazed by the sight he didn't pay attention to the hole under his feet. He tumbled downwards, his panties exposed. Panties! What had Rikuou done to his boxers! He swore he was going to kill his roommate.

When Kazahaya landed, there was a busty woman in a Anna Miller restaurant uniform, but she was stuck halfway through a door. He walked up to her; she smiled at him warmly with a cheery, "Good morning."

He felt sweat beading down his face, embarrassed at the leering gaze she gave him. She then asked his name.

"I'm Kazahaya."

"What a cute name for such a cute girl."

"I'm not a girl! Can't you see I'm a boy?"

"Go ahead and go in through this door," she invited, with a charming smile.

"Door? This is a door?" he asked confused.

"What else did you think it was?"

"A woman?" Kazahaya replied, eye-level with the woman's ample bosom.

She laughed and chided him. She invited him to enter again. He argued he didn't see knobs. She said there were knobs, but he didn't see any after looking around.

"Where are they?" Kazahaya demanded.

She cupped her breasts and said, "Right here."

He pointed at her chest and asked, "Those? Those aren't knobs, those are knockers!"

At this point, the woman grabbed Kazahaya's hands and begged him to touch them, to which he shouted, "But I don't even like boobies!"

The woman made him squish her breasts and drew his face to her chest. He felt himself drawn through and tumble downward. He whimpered as the door disappeared, and he was suddenly in some woods. "Damn you, Saiga-san! You spiked my soda, didn't you?" he shouted and waved his fist.

Then he noticed a set of Chinese twins in outfits that hugged every curve and showed their legs off. They took up fighting stances and introduced themselves as Cho Lee and To Lee. This didn't look good. Kazahaya thought they looked down right scary.

"What's your name?" they asked in unison.

"It's Kazahaya," he answered, getting nervous.

They giggled and said, "What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"I'm a boy, damn it!" Kazahaya said, bushing up in irritation at the confusion over his gender. Yes, he was duped into wearing a dress, yet again, but his chest was flat and he had no hips!

"Let's fight," they said.

They ran at him, kicking at his face. He screamed and leaped back, falling on his rump. His skirt now high enough to show off his panties to the scary women. "But I don't know the first thing about fighting!"

They put their hands together and created pink and blue lightening. He whimpered, eyes going wide in terror as they sent it his way. The ground cracked open and Kazahaya found himself running as fast as he could, screaming in terror. The ground opened beneath his feet and sent him tumbling, head first, down a chasm.

Everything went dark as he spun around through the air, squealing in helpless distress. "Save me! Save me! Save me!"

He started crashing towards a tree. He let out a high pitched scream and then 'oof' sounds as the limbs painfully slowed his crash. He came to a sudden halt and was dangling over a field of pink flowers. He looked up in dismay to see his skirt was caught on a tree limb, exposing his pantie clad nether regions to the world. The limb broke, he screamed, and tumbled into the flowers.

He went crawling over to a tea service just standing there in the middled of nowhere. "What's this?"

The teapot then poured him a cup, without visible assistance. He gasped in horror and shouted, "That tea is pouring itself!"

A paper heart with wings fluttered down into his hands. The writing on it said, "Drink me."

"Well, I am thirsty," Kazahaya said, and then he remembered the lightening bug fiasco. "No, surely nothing bad would happen from a sip of tea." It just smelled too good, and curiosity was getting the best of him.

He took a big sip and then everything felt as if it were getting larger. He shouted out in shock when he realized he had shrunk. He pouted and walked off. "I shouldn't have drank it after all. Where is Kakei-san when I need him?"

"Hey,little girl... little girl..."

Kazahaya looked around in irritation when he realized he was being addressed. He looked up to see three scantily clad women on a leaf having a tea party: one mouse, one bunny, and a hatter. "I'm a boy!"

"Would you care to join us, little girl?" The lady in a blue top hat asked. "What's your name, young lady?"

"It's Kazahaya, and I'm a boy!" he bristled.

"Come have some tea," the lady with the top hat bid.

"No, no, no! No more tea, damn it!" Kazahaya swore, waving his fists in anger. "Where the hell am I anyway?"

The woman waved a wand at him, and he levitated upwards to the tea party against his will. He landed right in her lap and she started stroking his hair. The woman's hand traveled up Kazahaya's shirt, and with utter embarrassment and dismay, he realized he was wearing a bra, not just panties. "So what did you want to know?"

"Where is this place?" He felt her fingers travel higher and move inside his bra and start fondling his nipple. He about choked to death from shame, but the lady stopped and chuckled as his face turned purple.

"This is here," she replied.

"But I don't understand where 'here' is. I need to get back to work, or else that asshole Rikuou will fink on me to Kakei-san."

"Before I tell you..." she said as the mouse-eared girl handed him tea. He took it with trepidation and took a small sip. Then the mouse-eared lady, pulled up his skirt and tried to get close to his boy bits.

He screamed, "You aren't my type!" and made a leap for it, before these lecherous women could have their way with him. When he hit the flowered ground he grew large again. It was nightfall suddenly as he wailed, "I'm back to normal, but where am I?"

* * *

"There, there, Miyuki-chan, I foresaw the whole thing," Kakei said, putting a consoling arm over her shoulder as she sobbed hysterically.

"The idiot is out like a light," Rikuou observed, kneeling over Kazahaya's limp body. "And he's cleaning up all that drool, by the way."

"Well, I'll give the Dimensional Wizard a call, and he'll have this fixed in no time."

"Please don't tell, Watanuki-san! He might add more to my time!" Miyuki-chan said in panic.

"Don't worry. I'll smooth things over while you go unpack that new shipment in the back. I believe it came with some free samples. You're welcome to them," Kakei said with a sweet smile. She turned to go to the stockroom when Rikuou saw his boss get a devious smirk.

"But the only thing that came was..." Rikuou said, and then his eyes narrowed. "Oh... I don't think I want to know what you're up to."

"Just helping the girl stay healthy and active. Maybe I should tell you the real reason Watanuki-san sent her, just so you won't be too shocked when Kazahaya-kun comes to, the poor thing. I'll call Watanuki first."

* * *

"It was Hitsuzen. This will get Kazahaya to heed warnings in the future, I hope," Watanuki said, over the telephone to Kakei. "How's the other project coming along?"

"I have her unpacking some recreational aids as we speak. I'm sending her home with some free samples."

"Excellent. Well, let me go to sleep, so I can dream and find Kazahaya-kun, or he'll be stuck in that loop until he loses his purity."

"Thank you," Kakei said and hung up.

* * *

Kazahaya looked around in confusion at the dark forest. "It can't be night already?"

There was a large reddish moon in the sky. Now he knew he was in a weird place, as if all the cougars chasing him hadn't told him that.

"Oh no! That asshole Rikuou will never let me live it down if I don't close the shop!" He started wailing in frustration.

He heard a "meow" behind him and shut his mouth. On a low tree branch was a sexy, blond lady in a cat suit. She leered and him and said, "Hi," with a wink and waved hand.

He decided to get information from her. He explained his plight and hoped she'd be forthright with him. She asked, cupping his chin, "Your name?"

"Kazahaya! And why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I'm Cheshire Cat, and you're such a cute girl, Kazahaya-chan."

Before he could bellow at her about his masculinity, which Rikuou always accused him of having none, the woman leaped down. She put her hand up his shirt and pinched a nipple through the bra. She purred, "I'd like to teach you a thing of two."

"That's okay! I know plenty of things!"Kazahaya declared, trying to get the woman to let go of his nipple.

She pounced on him, taking him to the ground. She lifted his shirt so that now his bra was exposed. "Just relax."

"No, no, no! You're really not my type!" Her hands were roving all over his body. "I'm a good boy and I don't do this kind of thing! Help, someone!"

She leaned in for a kiss. He squinched his eyes tight shut, but it never came. He opened his eyes and was astonished it was daylight again. "Morning already? Kakei-san will dock my pay!"

Then he saw the strange sight of girls in skimpy card outfits, painting girls in skimpy rose outfits red. He walked over in hopes they could tell him where home was. One of the card girls said, "Next please."

A rose girl then took her turn at getting pained red from to white. Kazahaya said, "Excuse me?"

"I'm very busy," the card girl replied.

"I see that, but I have a... Wait, what are you doing anyway?" Kazahaya asked, thinking the activity was very bizarre.

"I'm painting the white roses red."

"Why would you do that?" Kazahaya asked, further baffled.

The card girl explained, "Our Queen only likes red roses, but we only have white ones. We'll be severely punished if she finds out."

"Punished?" Kazahaya asked.

Another card girl said with a squeal of delight, "I want to be punished!"

"I want to be punished, too, you know," the first card girl declared. Then all the card girls started gushing on about how they wanted their queen to punish them, delight and glee came to their eyes. Kazahaya now knew these women might not be right in their heads.

"You want to be punished?" Kazahaya asked. Then he felt an ominous presence behind him. He turned to see a woman clad in glossy boots, a cape, and little else. Her corset featured spikes where nipples should be. What bothered Kazahaya was the whip she carried.

"I told you to only plant red roses here," she declared in a cold voice.

All the card girls started squealing in delight. She demanded to know who's fault it was that she had white roses. All the card girls clamored to take responsibility. The queen grimaced at the groveling and went to Kazahaya. Something about this woman scared the piss out of him.

She raised his chin with her whip and asked, "So what's your name, little girl?"

"Kazahaya, ma'am," he stuttered, way too afraid to argue about his gender with this woman.

She then pulled back the whip and cracked it near him. She demanded, "Get on your knees and lick my boots."

"What?"

"I want you to lick them now!" She drew back the whip and Kazahaya screamed in terror. He ran from her before the whip hit him. He ran towards the castle, in hopes of hiding. She kept after him doggedly, cracking her whip at him.

The card girls, to his irritation, kept chanting how jealous they were of him. He ran down the darkened hallways, hoping for escape. All the twists and turns, the cracking of the whip, it was so horrible. He was a well-behaved boy! Why was this happening to him?

He heard, coming from behind, the sound of wheels. He was shocked to see Watanuki standing on the sexy bunny's skateboard. His arms were crossed, and he wore a slightly vexed expression. He was wearing his black and white wizardry robes with the yellow trim.

Kazahaya kept running, because the woman was still chasing him. Watanuki pull up with Kazahaya and said, "We warned you not to touch Miyuki-chan."

"Watanuki-san! Please save me! Get me out of this crazy place!"

"You'll have to pay the price."

"Name it! I'll pay!"

"I'll take payment later," Watanuki said, skating along side him, the queen still chasing after them.

"Good! Just get me home and out of these clothes! These panties must go, they chaffe! Get them off me!"

Watanuki produced a squirt pistol from his sleeve and gave Kazahaya a blast of water to the face. Kazahaya shouted, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're not my type, but I'm sure Rikuou would help the last part of your request," Watanuki teased. Watanuki then grabbed Kazahaya by the scruff of the neck and they drifted upwards into darkness. Kazahaya then opened his eyes.

"Kakei-san? Rikuou-kun?" He realized with dismay he was laying against the magazine racks. He angrily swiped drool off his chin. He then was relieved to see he was in his normal clothing. He demand of his boss, "Where is Watanuki-san? What just happened?"

"Please let me tell him," Rikuou requested, with a gloating gleam in his green eyes. Kakei, nodded with a gentle smile. "You were living out Miyuki-chan's repressed sexual fantasies. See, you and she do have something in common."

"Hun?" Kazahaya was baffled.

"You're both repressed prudes," Rikuou said, with a smirk.

"Why you bastard!" Kazahaya shouted and tried to punch at Rikuou, but the big lug dodged and cackled at him.

"So did you see anything you liked?" Rikuou teased.

"It was all a bunch of big boobed cougars, pinching my nipples!"

"So in other words, no," Rikuou said, and then snickered. "At least about the busty women."

"You stay away from my nipples, you great, big pervert!"

"Cry baby," Rikuou shot back.

"Boys, please behave. We have work to do. You owe the Dimensional Wizard a favor for breaking you free of Miyuki-chan's fantasy life, Kazahaya-kun."

"Oh... that..." Kazahaya said, getting down, but then he got pissed. "He sent that walking disaster over here in the first place," he hissed like a cornered feline.

"Now, now. It's just a simple game of mahjong. That's your payment," Kakei said. For the briefest of moment, Kazahaya could swear his boss grew sinister, but then was his sweet self again.

A high pitched scream came from the stockroom. Kakei said, "That would be Miyuki-chan discovering the new shipment of warming lubricants I just ordered."

Endless.

Okay- I just needed a comedy break. Like I said, don't know if I'll write more. Maybe strip mahjong or something.


End file.
